1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer networking and data storage. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of post-infection virus protection through data recovery using a mirrored copy of the data obtained prior to infection.
2. The Relevant Technology
Computer and data communications networks continue to proliferate due to declining costs, increasing performance of computer and networking equipment, and increasing demand for communication bandwidth. Communications networks, including wide area networks (“WANs”) and local area networks (“LANs”), allow increased productivity and utilization of distributed computers or stations through the sharing of resources, the transfer of voice and data, and the processing of voice, data and related information at the most efficient locations. Moreover, as organizations have recognized the economic benefits of using communications networks, network applications such as electronic mail, voice and data transfer, host access, and shared and distributed databases are increasingly used as a means to increase user productivity. This increased demand, together with the growing number of distributed computing resources, has resulted in a rapid expansion of the number of installed networks.
One of the major dangers of computer networks pertains to the increased exposure to viruses and other forms of corruption. Most computer networks are connected to the internet via some form of internet portal which provides internet access to all of the devices within the network. Unfortunately, there are numerous destructive programs lurking on the internet that can invade a network through a simple email or downloaded file. Additionally, a computer in a local area network can become unintentionally infected with a computer virus through other mechanisms, such as when a file is loaded directly to the computer using, for example, a CD-ROM, a floppy disk, or other such removable media. In these instances, the local area network can cause the virus to proliferate to other devices in the network.
To counteract these potential security breaches, many computer users employ anti-virus software that screens files and other data downloaded onto a particular device. These screens look for particular software patterns that are known to match a virus or some other form of destructive program. The screening programs are therefore only effective against known destructive programs and provide little or no protection against new destructive programs.
Two of the major problems associated with existing anti-virus software are its cost and the complexity of maintaining and using the software. Because new viruses appear continually, frequent updates of the virus software are typically required. The cost of using and maintaining anti-virus software can include the initial purchase and an ongoing subscription, which enables the software to be updated to recognize new viruses. The complexity and cost of anti-virus software are multiplied as the number of computers in a network grows. As a result, many computer users, particularly individual users, home offices and small offices, are unable or unwilling to employ anti-virus software, which leads to frequent data loss and other related computer problems.